You, me, and little Reid
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Summary inside! Written for jenny crum! Rated K! Enjoy my Dark Jedi! De aged Reid
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Helloooooooo my Imperial Storm Army! jenny crum my Dark Jedi I'm sorry this took forever but here is your prize! Whoo! I can't make it into a multi chapter due to other multi chapters I want to start and the school work I have to do before finals. So time is not in my favor. With that said, I wish I was little again and FBIs Most Youngest will be updated later tonight or tomorrow. Sometime this weekend. Like I said time is not in my favor right now. So my Dark Jedi I hope you enjoy this one shot! **

**Summary: Reid gets called for consult and has to take Morgan and Garcia. Reid and Morgan have a run in with the UnSub! Uh oh! Morgan's hurt and Reid's a toddler? What the?! While Garcia cares for her boys, Reid makes a move and Morgan and Garcia finally realize they belong with each other. They also plan to adopt Reid and become a family.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own so yeah...bug off.**

**You, me, and little Reid**

"But Hotch-" Reid began to argue.

"No buts Reid. You're taking Morgan and Garcia with you. Now go grab your go bag and get going. The jet leaves in thirty." Hotch said leaving no room for arguments.

Reid had gotten a consult job and was going to go alone, but 'daddy' Hotch decided to make him take Morgan and Garcia. Just as a safety precaution and they can make sure he stays out of trouble.

Reid sighed. He told Morgan and Garcia. They agreed to go with him and they headed to the airstrip. Reid told them he didn't know the details of the case yet and they'd have to wait till they got into Seattle.

Seattle

They got their stuff and headed to the station where the chief was waiting for them.

"Dr. Reid good to meet you. I'm Alexis O'Naughton glad you could come. How are these two?" She asked.

"Hello Alexis. These are my friends and co workers. Penelope Garcia our tech ananlyst and Derek Morgan." Reid introduced.

"Hello. Agent Hotchner informed you might be bringing people along with you. Anyways, this way to your temporary headquarters." She said leading them to an empty conference room. "Here we are. Use it to your liking."

"Thank you. Ma'am why have you called us?" Morgan asked.

"We have been getting calls about teenagers and young adults from 18-29 being taken. When we go to find them all we find are skeletons." She said.

"Skeletons? Real or fake?" Reid asked.

"Real. And the ME examines them their the skeletons of the people who went missing." Alexis said sadly. "Well I'll leave you to it."

Once she was out of the room the three began discussing the case.

"The UnSub could be draining their blood and then stripping them of everything afterwards and leaving the skeleton." Reid said.

"EW! Why do we always get the sickos?!" Garcia whined.

"Sorry Baby Girl, but when do we ever get normal UnSubs?" Morgan kissed her cheek.

Reid watched the two. 'Those two were made for each other.' He turned his attention to the map and was soon engrossed into it.

The three had no idea they were being watched from the outside. The UnSub smiled crookedly.

"You're perfect. You'll be mine forever." He whispered as he watched Reid.

When he saw the muscular profiler return he returned to the shadows but kept his watch.

"-id. Reid. Pretty Boy. Reid!" Morgan shouted trying to get the young profilers attention.

Reid snapped out of his thoughts. "Hmm? What?"

"I said it's time for supper. You wouldn't want to feel Garcia's wrath do you?" He teased.

"Haha. You go ahead. I want to keep working." Reid mumbled turning back to his map.

Morgan rolled his eyes and picked his younger brother up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Morgan! Put me down! I have work to do!" Reid protested.

"No can do little bro. You need to take a break and eat." Morgan said carrying Reid to the SUV.

Reid sighed and stopped squriming. "I can walk you know."

"I know. But I also know the minute I let go of you, you'll bolt right back into the station and keep working till you pass out. So I'm not putting you down. So hush before I handcuff you and drag your bony butt." Morgan said.

'Curses! Foiled again!' Reid thought. "I'll be good."

"Good. I'm still not putting you down." Morgan said.

'DAMN!' Reid thought.

Once at the SUV Morgan settled Reid in the back seat and child locked the door. Morgan unlocked the door quickly and got in and re locked the child locks so Reid couldn't get out.

"Stop making such a fuss my young Jedi Knight. You need to eat supper. My Chocolate God and I won't let you starve yourself and keep working till you drop. So suck it up and enjoy it." Garcia said.

Reid pouted. He wanted to keep working! He was close to a break through! Curse human needs! The pulled into a old style diner.

At the resturant Morgan carried Reid in not caring about the stares. He put Reid down and followed the Hostess to their table. Soon their waitress appeared. Morgan ordered a huge cheeseburger with extra fries, Garcia a chicken salad sandwich with mashed potatoes, Reid a turkey and roastbeef sub with fries.

During the meal Reid listened as Garcia and Morgan playfully bantered and flirted with one another.

'Those seriously belong together. I wish they could see it. Maybe I can help them see it.' Reid thought.

Reid snapped out of his thoughts when his name was called.

"My Jedi are you alright?" Garcia asked.

"Of course! Just lost in thought. You know me always thinking." Reid tried to joke but it feel flat.

"Reid what's up?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing! Honest!" Reid exclaimed taking a big bite of his sub so he didn't have to talk.

Morgan and Garcia exchanged worried glances. Something was up with Reid. They just didn't know what.

Back at the station Morgan made Garcia go rest at the hotel and he promised to look after Reid. Garcia reluctantly left. She gave Reid a peck on the cheek goodnight and Morgan one on the lips and left.

Reid blushed and turned to his map. Morgan let his mouth hang open and shook his head and grin like kid on Christmas. He secretly loved Garica more than anyone knew. Though judging by the way Reid had been acting he could tell that he knew. And little did Morgan know Garica loved Morgan the same way. The two were afraid to tell each other. Although their young friend was scheming a plan to get them together.

A few hours later

Morgan groaned as he stretched. He was tired and ready to hit the hay. He looked over at his brother and saw he was dozing off. He chuckled when he saw his head fall to his chest and snap back up and repeat.

"Hey Kid." Morgan called softly.

Reid looked at him with sleepy eyes. "Hmm?" He hummed.

"It's time to head to the hotel. You're dead on your feet." Morgan said.

Reid nodded and began packing up sluggishly. Morgan chuckled at his child like state. He'd actually thought Reid would fight him on going back but since he looked and probably felt exhausted he couldn't. Morgan helped him pack up and they headed out. Reid stopped when he heard something like glass breaking.

"Morgan wait." Reid said.

"What is it?" Morgan asked.

"Did you hear that? I heard glass breaking." He said.

Morgan put a hand on his weapon so did Reid and they moved slowly back into the bull pen. They looked around and didn't see anything at first but saw a shadow moving.

"Stay here Kid." Morgan said and he followed the shadow into the dark office. He jumped when something brushed up against him. He then felt sharp pain in his side and felt blood trickling down. He had been stabbed. The door behind him slammed shut and he locked in.

"AAAHHHHH!" He heard someone scream. He panicked. Hearing a fight he began to kick the door as hard as he could without making his wound worse. There was silence. Morgan swore his heart stopped. He kicked the door one last time as hard as he could and the door flew open. He rushed outside to see a hooded figure holding a bundle.

Morgan stepped forward and looked around for Reid. He was dizzy with worry and pain. The figure turned and Morgan saw the bundle. The bundle was a baby. But the baby was his brother. Spencer Reid.

"Reid." Morgan said. Sharp pain hit him and he collasped. The hooded figure knelt down in front of him and gently touched his cheek.

"Rest now. Everything's alright." It said.

Morgan listened and blacked out. He woke to Garcia humming and rocking a bundle. Garcia looked over and smiled.

"Hey you. Glad you're okay." She whispered to wake the baby in her arms.

"Garcia? Where are we?" He asked quietly.

"The hospital. An officer called me saying you and Reid had been hurt and I rushed over. Though I wasn't expecting my Junior G man to be a two year old." Garcia whispered.

"So I wasn't dreaming that. Reid is a baby." He said.

"Mmmhmmm. And when we get home I'm taking care of him. And you till you're better." She said.

"That's good. Though I could've taken him." Morgan said.

"I know. But I want to care for him. He needs a motherly figure. I know JJ could fit the role but she has Henry and Will." She said.

"True, true. But what I want to know is how was he turned into a baby?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know. I asked the man with the hood if he knew. But he said "All in good time" and disappeared with the body of the UnSub." She said.

"The body of the UnSub?" Morgan asked.

"Mmhmm. I'm guessing Reid killed him." She said.

"Must've. I did hear fighting. Fighting...he isn't hurt is he?!" Morgan exclaimed quietly.

"No no! Not seriously anyway. Just a few bruises and minor cuts." She said.

"Good. Can I hold him?" He asked.

"Are you sure? What your wound? Does it hurt?" Garcia asked.

"Nah. I'm all doped up on whatever they got me on. Now let me hold my bro." He demanded.

Garcia reluctantly placed him in Morgans waiting arms and Morgan smiled. His baby brother sure was tiny. Morgan wondered if he might've been born prematuraly. He rubbed the tiny back and was perfect content. No pain, no worries. Reid stirred slightly and blinked his sleepy eyes. He felt strong arms holding him and one rubbing his back. He looked and saw it was Morgan.

"Mowgan! You're *yawn* otay!" He quietly exclaimed remembering he was in a hospital.

"'Course I'm okay. Just a scratch. Now go back to sleep." Morgan soothed.

Reid nodded and he laid his head back down and drifted back off. Soon Morgan joined him in sleep.

The next day Morgan and Reid were more than ready to get out and go home. As soon as the doctor cleared them, they changed were out the door headed to the airstrip. The two brothers slept on the way home, while Garcia knitted.

When they landed the went to the BAU where the family was waiting for their return. They were shocked to see their youngest as a toddler. Reid explained that the UnSub had locked Morgan in an office and came after him. He told them he fought with the UnSub while he was stripping his flesh. He was hit fataly when the UnSub wrestled him to the ground and plunged the knife into his side. While he was bleeding out he prayed to be saved and he sliently wished he was a child. He then told them a black hooded figure saved him and granted his wish. The family was stunned.

"Who will care for you now?" Emily asked.

"I will." Garcia said.

"Garcia are you-" Hotch started to say but was cut off.

"Yes I'm positive. Now if we're done I'd like to get my babies home and taken care of." Garcia said.

The family hugged and said bye. Once at Garcia's apartment they were smothered with Garcia TLC.

After a few days Reid had been thinking of ways to get Morgan and Garcia together. They flirt more and share kisses. While he was playing in the living room Morgan and Garcia were making supper. Reid had hatched a plan. When Morgan left the room Reid hid under the table and when Morgan came back Reid noticed he was going to kiss Garcia so he tripped Morgan and the two shared a passionate kiss.

Reid silently cheered and stealthly made his way back to his toys. He smiled to himself as he listened to the two confess their feelings. He squeaked when Morgan picked him up from behind.

"Hey Pretty Boy. Thank you." He said.

"Fow what?" Reid asked.

"For bringing my Baby Girl and I together." He smiled.

"Youw weltome. You two be'ong togefer." Reid said.

"You're absolutly right." Morgan agreed. "Come on. Soup's on."

During supper Garcia and Morgan talked and agreed on something.

"What awe you whi'pewing (whispering) about?" Reid asked.

"Reid. Sweet'ums. How would you like if Morgan and I adopted you?" Garcia asked.

"Weally?" He asked.

"Really. Kid you made us see that we belong together after all this time. Plus you can't take care of yourself right now, so why not?" Morgan asked.

"Yes. I want you to adopt me." Reid said.

Garcia squeed and Morgan settled Reid in his lap and hugged him. Thanks to their youngest Morgan and Garcia are finally together and they have a chance to be a family. The three were very happy.

"It's now you, me, and our little Reid!" Garcia exclaimed.

Reid and Morgan laughed. They felt whole. Like a family.

**Jenny my Dark Jedi! I hoped you liked! **

**See ya!**


	2. Author Note

**Hey y'all! **

**After re reading this and your reviews, I saw how much you guys loved this fic and wanted it to continue. So I've decided it'll continue! But here's the twist. You guys are in control! Yup! You tell me what happens and I write it, make the usual twists and turns and BAM! So you guys if you want this to continue then send me ideas! **

**Happy writing!**


End file.
